Akard Rounar
Overview Barradoc Court Weapons Master (common amoung House Sonot Nobles, would also be assigned as captain of the guard) Spy Master (common amoung House Sonot Nobles) Circle Representative Trade Guild Broker Artificer Guild Architect Biography A calm, pensive and seldom emotional person of few words and powerful action, she is the second youngest in a household of five siblings with whom she draws little to no ties, prefering instead her own company or that of her court attendants. This attitude is largely based around her upbringing as a young woman of the House Sonot. By the time of her birth, her eldest brother Taigun the V had already been named Heir-Apparent, with her other older brother, Bewin the III being groomed in traditional fashion to become the Marquis of Keilorn, because of this, less attention was paid to the following siblings, who while groomed as any noble heir should be, were left largely out of the political and economic affairs of the house proper, and left to pursue their own pleasures amidst their education. This general neglect, while common amongst the larger of the noble houses, was imperative to her psychological development as she quickly learned to become self sufficient and independent, using her young age and relatively docile outward demeanor to lull others into a false sense of security when dealing with her. The tactic served her well in both her studies and her interactions with her siblings, allowing her to subtly manipulate her instructors into teaching her what she desired to learn, as well as spy and covertly gather intelligence on her peers which she used in elaborate games of deception and intrigue, which invariably had her siblings fighting each other over perceived insults or injuries. (These games should be noted to have occured in large part due to Rounar's high level of intelligence and clinical, almost sociopathic preference for logic coupled with her extreme boredom) By the time she had reached maturity, she had masterfully positioned herself as a close confidante of her father, and an invaluable member of his court, easily rivalling the representatives from both the Merchants Guild and University of Cogitation in both market awareness and intellect respectively, affording her myriad oppurtunities to manipulate the policies of the house in ways even the Heir-Apparent could not, while also allowing her to remain relatively beneath the radar as her position was honourary and without any certifiable solidity. However despite her subtle maneuvering and manipulation of her father and her peers, her motivations were discovered by none other than her eldest brother, who in an act of true genius played her own manipulations of her father and his affections against her, soliciting him to afford her what would be largely viewed as a magnificent gesture of both prestige and honour while also effectively removing her as a tangible threat, undermining her years of planning and duplicitous mechanations by way of crowning her Marquess of Barradoc and all its vast arcadian profits. Thus, Rounar was removed from her fathers court, placed instead upon the throne of Barradoc, one of the major holding of House Sonot, in recognition for her services rendered and also her widely recognized capabilities, an act which pleased the Heir-Apparent and the Arch Duke and Duchess while simultaneously insulting the Countess of Caidan Majus, Rounar's Older sister who's envious and harsh nature would now be focussed squarely upon the perceived slight of honour. Now isolated and occupied with the administration of an entire planet and its assets, she plans her return to the court of Caidan and her reclaiming of power